Pecados capitales
by Solitudely
Summary: Son siete los pecados capitales y Alfred con Arthur en su relación los tenían, cada uno de ellos, en especial los actos carnales, el deseo, esa lujuria sobre el otro. Las noches que pasaban juntos. Sí, les encanta pecar y lo harían hasta caer rendidos...


Este fic típico que muestra pecados capitales arraigados al deseo carnal, eso es un aviso nada más, y bueno, espero que les guste ;D

**Dedicado a: **_Fredo Godofredo_ alias Fran, para ti con cariño pervertida profesional ;D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: USA/UK, Alfred/Arthur Americano/Europeo, Estadounidense/Inglés, etc.

**Advertencia:** Bastantes semi-lemon entre personajes masculinos, palabras raras y lenguaje adulto. Alfred es menos inocente y pervertido aquí, Arthur también. Si quieren leer morbosidades entren, sino, absténganse de leer. Lo considero T pero si me dicen lo pongo en M.

* * *

><p>No siempre una persona se puede comportar de una manera "exquisita" o refinada, o como sea que se le llame. Es claro y evidente que desde el principio si no hay caos no existiría el orden, y sin el orden no existiría el caos, los dos son necesarios, existen. Si lo malo no existiera tampoco lo haría lo bueno, todo coexiste en orden, del amor pasas al odio y después vuelves al amor.<p>

Habían dos naciones que sabían de ello, sí, los conocían muy bien. Muchas otras naciones también, no eran únicos. Pero este relato era para ellos. USA, su nombre abreviado, era la personificación de Estados Unidos, un chico entusiasta de hermosa sonrisa y UK, que era normalmente Inglaterra, era más frío que el chico con un sarcasmo casi sensual.

No era unas lindas y monas naciones como todo el mundo llegaba a pensar o les hacían creer a todos.

Porque claro, no eran perfectos, caían en el pecado…En los pecados, pecados y más pecados, no podían contenerse, los amaban, Alfred en especial, pero decía ser un héroe.

No, no podía pecar, incluso en la muerte, pero lo hacía. Lo tentaban, su amante… oh sí, el mayor pecado de Jones es cuando sale con Inglaterra.

Cuando empezó a salir con ese inglés sus pecados aumentaron, era claro. Deliciosos y suculentos pecados capitales. Porque la verdad es que sólo de mirarlo, sólo por "tenerlo" caía en ese delicioso pecado, le gustaba, sí, lo excitaba, eso era quizá lo peor de todo, le encantaba pecar cuando de Iggy se tratara.

Le gustaba pecar con él, le hechizaba… esta es la historia, su historia.

Porque existían siete pecados en los que se verían tentados: Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Pereza, Ira, Envidia y Soberbia.

**_LUJURIA_**

Oh, la lujuria, aquel intocable y a la vez tan presente pecado de su relación.

Alfred se relamió los labios con morbo al escuchar hablar en esa reunión a su querido amante, a Arthur, esa boca sensual a cada palabra que usaba casi con lentitud, esa traviesa lengua, esos labios rojos y húmedos que quería enrojecer más de la cuenta. Incluso en su mente se imaginaba un escenario suculento, solos ellos dos, calientes y necesitados, esos labios… los mordía con brutalidad, los saboreaba, los hacía enrojecer para por fin meter su lengua en ese interior.

Cada vez que en esa reunión Arthur hablaba lo excitaba, lo llevaba a la punta de un placer pecaminoso, por eso… Alfred gustaba de interrumpir esas reuniones, para así abstenerse de tomarlo sin razón aparente en esa sala delante de todos.

Poseerlo, quería profanarlo. Alfred estaba volviéndose loco en esa incomoda y hasta pequeña silla, se percataba de cada movimiento que el inglés hacía al moverse, y así… se pararía, lo tomaría de una mano con fuerza y se disculparía con todos los presentes mientras su enardecido amante alega, pero al recorrer camino, deja de alegar, porque Estados Unidos lo arroja a la primera pared que encuentra para besarlo salvajemente, sus lenguas se encuentran, sus mejillas se encienden, un juego demasiado imperturbable.

La mano de Alfred sube mientras despoja de su chaleco a Inglaterra, éste se retuerce, negándose, pero al final cede al sentir las tibias manos del americano acariciándole una de sus tetillas. Su boca comienza a botar gemidos, su cuerpo a acalorarse y a respirar entrecortado, lo mismo para el excitado estadounidense.

—Ah… est-o es una reu-nión... al lado, sólo esp-era…—

—No puedo… contendré tus gemidos con mi mano si hace falta…—

El americano rió un poco con extrañeza infantil, traviesa, aventurera incluso. Con un recorrido lento hurgó por detrás de los pantalones del mayor encontrándose con su entrada, se había lamido un dedo con anterioridad y lo coló dentro del ano del inglés con éste aún con toda su ropa. El inglés vibro con deleite ante ese brusco movimiento.

—Mmm aah… ba-sta…—

—Si volvemos a la reunión me tendrás allí sentado, excitado todo el tiempo… me imaginaba haciéndote esto mismo en la reunión —

Alfred mordió su cuello arrinconándolo más en la pared moviendo con deleite el cuerpo contra el suyo en una danza extremadamente lujuriosa, ambos irradiaban aquel pecado capital, el morbo los consumía. Removió el dedo que estaba dentro del inglés para sacarle con prisa la corbata y desnudar su parte superior, el inglés gimió con gusto y fue desnudando a su contrario también.

—Cuando tenemos sexo… te pones tan duro Iggy si te meto algo, eres peor que yo… gran viejo pervertido—

—Ah… cálla-te ahh—

Gimió al sentir al menor apretando con gusto sus genitales y rozándolos arriba de la ropa. Su cierre fue bajado y sintió la tibieza de la mano contraria recorrerle toda su intimidad, incluso sus testículos y su glande.

La lujuria reinaba definitivamente en ambos cuerpos pecaminosamente, Arthur lo ocultaba pero aquellos turbios pensamientos también habitaban en su mente, un camino entre empujones y besos los llevó a una sala más oculta y con un sillón, cerraron con desesperación la puerta asegurándola cerrada para ambos gemir como nunca, gruñir, oh dios, les encantaba. Fuertes gritos se profirieron en ese cuarto desatando uno de los más comunes y sublimes pecados.

**_GULA_**

Este es un pecado que fácilmente se puede aplicar a la cantidad sobre humana en que Alfred digiere comida chatarra, o también a Arthur con sus incontrolable gusto por el alcohol quedando totalmente borracho.

Ambos cometían ese vicio, pero esta gula es más "carnal".

—Ahhh… deja de lam-erlo…aahh—

Gimió con gusto el inglés abriendo sus piernas para el estadounidense, desnudas, sin nada que cubriera aquella deliciosa imagen, su ano abierto, su miembro erecto y su piel enrojecida y acalorada. De su pequeña entrada escurría un liquido blanco y trasparente mientras su miembro goteaba un liquido similar al ser frotado, apretado y luego lamido por el estadounidense, lo saboreaba con la punta de sus dedos y luego se lo metía en la boca tortuosamente para el inglés.

No paraba de devorar a Inglaterra, lo mordía y lo chupaba, pasaba sus manos por cada rincón y calentaba cada parte de su cuerpo con el mismo suyo, desnudo y agitado como el contrario, sus cuellos, sus piernas, sus brazos y tetillas, no había un lugar de la geografía del inglés que no fuera recorrida mientras el inglés hacía lo mismo.

—Ar-Arthur…—

Alfred rebosaba de la "gula" con el cuerpo de su amante como éste con el suyo, no habían centímetros sin recorrer, ni espaciosos mares sin naufragar, la sensualidad de sus caras al estar extasiadas en placer, de frotar sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro era inimaginable. Un suave pretexto para sonreírse y tocarse. Arthur pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo atrae más a su ser necesitando más, ambos cuerpos sobre una cama cuyas sabanas no eran usadas en ese momento.

Estaban calientes, excitados, pusieron sus dos miembros ardientes el uno junto al otro gruñendo roncamente mientras devoraban sus bocas con impaciencia y sus lenguas chocaban, calientes y húmedas en un atrevido vaivén. Alfred volvía a sonreír mirando debajo suyo al agitado inglés.

—¿Decías mi amor? —

El inglés gruño sofocadamente al sentir la palma entera del estadounidense recorriéndole los genitales.

—Ahhh… puto bastardo. Só-lo devórame.. ahhh… devórame ma-ldita sea—

Y claro, Alfred no se negaría nunca ante aquella suplica, ante ese pecado tan delicioso y exquisito. Ese irresistible chico llamándolo, gimiendo su nombre, esa era definitivamente su comida favorita que no se cansaba de probar una y otra vez hasta convertirse en un infaltable, irremediable y caliente "exceso"

**_AVARICIA_**

Alfred era avaricioso también, Inglaterra en temas financieros también lo era. Pero en cuanto a su relación se podría decir que el más avaricioso era Estados Unidos. Simplemente Inglaterra era suyo y de nadie más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué compartir tan refinada obra de arte? ¿Tan exquisito y suculento ser con los demás? No deseaba hacerlo, lucharía por él hasta su último instante. Se hacían saber… siempre que podían que eran sólo de ellos dos.

—Er-es mío Alfred…—

—Y tú mío Artie…—

Alfred se recostó un poco para abrir las pierna del inglés y meter nuevamente aquellos tibios dedos en su interior, luego meter su lengua, su amante gime y le obliga a besarle en los labios, Alfred no se opone, se separan entre un hilillo de saliva y el americano saca sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su intimidad. Lo mete lento, tortuoso, ve como el inglés se retuerce y piensa que es sólo de él, nadie podría ocasionar esa vista que no fuera él.

—Ahhh aaahh…—

Gritan, ambos, una sensación extraña recorre las caderas de la pareja, Alfred comienza a moverse sacando su miembro y volviendo a meterlo profundamente, aumenta el ritmo, ambos se excitan mientras sus ojos se entrecierran del placer.

Sí, sólo ellos tenían el placer de tenerse en esa situación, nadie más la tendrían, ambos se encargarían ya que eran unos verdaderos hombres dominados por "la avaricia" en su relación, más si del otro se tratara.

**_PEREZA_**

Estaban uno frente al otro, separados por una mesita, Alfred y Arthur estaban conversando temas sucios que activaron su deseo, lo malo es que ninguno de los dos quería moverse, hacía mucho calor, llegar hasta el otro gateando ya era una proeza, ninguno de movía, sólo se miraban con deseo desde una distancia corta haciendo que el contrario tratara de llegar hasta ellos.

—Ven a mí, Iggy ven a mí~ —

—Si quieres follar ven tú, no estoy a más de tres metros de ti, sólo se interpone la mesa, baja las putas hamburguesas… —

—Soy un bombón Iggy, mi figura es de admirar…—

—Un bombón gordo y obeso que no puede ni rodar para venir hasta aquí—

—¡Es que estás muy lejos! —

—No pienso moverme de aquí Alfred —

Eran sólo 3 metros…la flojera lo mataba.

—Entonces no tendremos sexo…—

—Me parece perfecto…— sonrió con malicia.

—¡Te quedaras con las ganas Iggy, ya verás!

—No… porque me masturbare… observa de lo que te pierdes Bloody hell—

Con eso el inglés miró al estadounidense con una codiciosa y amarga sonrisa desabrochándose con sensualidad los pantalones y sacándoselos con piernas y manos para abajo, el americano se movió un poco, inclinando su cabeza para que el estúpido florero no tapara su vista de lo que haría Iggy, el mayor sonríe ante ese hecho y se soba suavemente su boxer arriba de esa semi-erección, gruñe, gime y hace eco con su voz profiriendo el nombre del menor.

Alfred traga con dificultad mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, su pareja era un experto en el erotismo, cualquier sensual paso que hacía lo ponía a mil deseando sentir su caliente cuerpo debajo del suyo, jadeando y exigiendo más.

Arthur profirió un grito ahogado cuando saca su pene de entre sus ropas, Alfred se muerde y se toca suavemente su propia entrepierna buscando apagar el calor que le producía ver al inglés haciendo aquel acto. Su mano subía y bajaba masturbándose a una velocidad rápida pero sublime, la cara del anglosajón era un deleite, ojos entrecerrados, mejillas rojas y esa suculenta sonrisa mientras abría su boca esperando unos labios contrarios.

—Ahhh… aaahhh.. A-lfred…—

Jadeó cuando subió su propia mano hacia sus tetillas acariciándolas con fuerza y luego sus ojos se encontraban con los del americano, pero éste aún tenía orgullo y no se levantaba, la pereza le ganaba, pero sabía muy en el fondo que cuando el inglés comenzara a auto-penetrarse el estaría arriba de él, perdiendo como siempre en aquella batalla.

Porque a veces la pereza abundaba en su relación, salir...o tener que ir a pasear, prefreían estar ambos cerca del otro, no eran tan perezosos, pero caían en este pecado de vez en cuando, pero Alfred no se quejaba, el espectáculo que estaba realizando Inglaterra ante sus ojos mataba todo el "ocio" que pudiera tener, lo malo es que de paso… tenía que aguantar esas irremediables ganas de pararse de ese sillón directo hacia el cuerpo de su querido amante.

**_IRA_**

Porque los odiaba, la ira lo inundaba, siempre, en cada momento cuando veía a alguien más convivir de aquella manera sólo única para los dos, lo detestaba, les deseaba la muerte, o él mismo matarlos con sus propias manos. Porque Arthur era suyo y de nadie más y cuando alguien más deseaba tocarlo… o veía a Arthur tocando a otro… lo odiaba. La ira lo inundaba, botaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para abstenerse del golpear al pobre desgraciado que tuviera la infelicidad de encontrarse con el norteamericano en ese estado.

Les deseaba el mal, a todos… por aquella obsesión que tenía por el inglés, a veces incluso deseaba que todos desaparecieran para que Arthur sólo pudiera mirarlo a él.

—Ah…aahaah…aah…—

Lo marcaba con aquella intrusión que realizaba en su interior, ese miembro caliente deslizándose através de su ano, Arthur se aferró al cuerpo del americano con desesperación mientras comenzaba a gemir suculentamente del placer.

Alfred se deja tocar por el inglés que pasa su boca por sus tetillas y desgarra su espalda con sus uñas, una marca que sería fea en la mañana, pero a USA poco le importaba, estaba marcado por su amante, aquel que lo volvía loco, por el cual estaría dispuesto a todo, incluso a matar.

El americano sale del interior del inglés y le dice que se ponga en cuatro, Arthur dice unas cuantas groserías pero cede, le gustaba hacerlo de esa manera también, pero le costaba ver la cara de gozo del norteamericano cada vez que arremetía con fuerza sus caderas dentro suyo.

Se mete nuevamente, fuerte, el inglés gime desesperado y con deleite.

—Eres mío… —

Y de nadie más, la ira se apoderaba de él en el momento del sexo al pensar en otra persona que pudiera estar junto a su inglés… haciéndole estas cosas. Arremetía con más fuerza sintiendo las paredes anales del inglés devorar su miembro. Suculento, piensa con una sonrisa casi malvada.

—Ah…ahh..ahh... Alfred…—

Gemía apenas llegando a las cúspide del placer al sentir al americano profanándolo de manera casi bestial, esa rudeza, esa forma en que lo miraba sólo a él con deseo. A nadie más.

—Todo…todo mío…—

Sí, era suyo, desde que empezaron su relación era así, ambos extremadamente celosos y explosivos, no dejaban que ninguno de ellos fuera tocado por otros, los celos llegaban a ira y la ira a la violencia, al menos hasta ahora este pecado no se desataba, pero si les daban motivos para hacerlo había que estar seguro que la ira los controlaría haciéndoles perder el uso de razón, cayendo totalmente en ese primitivo pecado.

**_ENVIDIA_**

Era un deseo insaciable, a Arthur y Alfred este deseo siempre los dominaba, amenazaba su relación, pero no lo conseguía, ambos sabían sobrellevarlos. Porque a veces a Alfred le daba envidia la demás gente… esa gente…

La gente que podía hacer sonreír a Inglaterra de aquella forma tan casual, le gustaría ser el único ser que pudiera sacarle esa sonrisa, pero había otros, otros que le daban demasiada envidia. Lo molestaban, lo encelaban, de todo. Por bienes materiales también se tenían celo entre los dos.

—Soy mejor que tú para el sexo, pequeño…—le decía el cuerpo desnudo de Inglaterra en su cama.

—Al menos me esfuerzo…—

—"No es suficiente" —

—Gritabas de placer… ¿Qué más querías Iggy? no duro tanto—

Pero le gustaría durar más… envidiaba el talento que tenía el mayor, deseaba obtenerlo para poder hacerlo sentir mucho mejor en las noches, para que nunca, nunca se cansaran. Y así jamás tener la posibilidad de que Inglaterra se fuera con otro por aburrirse de él.

—Te envidio mucho Iggy…—

—Y yo a ti maldito americano…—

Sí, al menos eran sinceros, la noche era larga, Inglaterra se puso arriba del americano, lo tocó, le arrancó besos y luego jugó un poco con aquel miembro que comenzaba a calentarse con su toque, sonrió coqueto mientras su amante se llevaba una de sus manos a la cara con vergüenza al sentir como la húmeda cavidad anal del inglés aprisionaba nuevamente su miembro excitándolo como nunca. Sí, envidiaba ese talento, pero el tiempo hace el maestro, algún día… estaba seguro, superaría a Inglaterra.

**_SOBERVIA_**

Ese pecado, aquel que abarcaba todos los anteriores, definitivamente ese ego a uno mismo no faltaba, ambos competían mucho, tratando de ganar, de dejar al otro como el perdedor. Quizá uno lo hiciera y el otro perdiera, pero el perdedor volvería a pelear, su orgullo estaba en juego.

—Tú…maldito insolente, soy mayor que tú…—

Ambos gimiendo, bocas y labios, cuerpos, todo rozándose, se tocan, ambos con placer, las tetillas del contrario siendo suavemente peñiscadas, se sonroja, gimen en una pelea casi bestial entre cuerpos agitados, sudorosos, calientes y con deseos de devorar al otro, pero uno pierde, el otro agarra terreno, no por experiencia, sino por fuerza, se mofa de ello. Pero el mayor lo toca, no lo hace caer. Se siguen besando.

—No so-y un niño…ah—

Un fuerte gruñido sale al sentir su cuerpo siendo invadido por el menor, era claro que Alfred ya no era un niño, se aferra a su cuerpo y comienza a masturbarse mientras siente las salvajes caderas del menor arremeter contra su cuerpo.

—Ahh..aah…Alfred…—

—No soy tan malo… mira como te retu-erces…—

Aplicaba más fuerza, con soberbia, se sentía poderoso cuando hacia eso con el mayor, pero éste le mira embriagado por el placer al sentir el liquido tibio de su contrario inundar y lubricas más su entrada. Se obligan ambos a detenerse, a gemir por las mordidas del contrario. Y luego Arthur lo atrae y le hace ver lo superior que es ganando terreno prohibido al pelear contra su lengua.

Ambos acaban… al mismo tiempo, pero hasta eso genera pelea.

—Yo acabe después de ti…, eso es obvio Estados Unidos—

—¡No, yo lo hice! ¡Tú te corriste antes de que eyaculara dentro de ti! —

—Sentí tu semen antes, por eso me corrí…—se defendía molesto.

Porque eran soberbios, tenían que demostrar su superioridad ante el otro, costara lo que costara, y no les hacía daño, entre más luchaban por el dominio o la experiencia sexual en la cama la noche se hacía más caliente y apasionada. Este era el origen de todos los pecados y en estos chicos también era infaltable.

**_Poseían todos los pecados capitales, todos. A su manera claro. _**

—Iggy sabes… haciendo cuentas creo que me iré directamente al infierno contigo.

—No importa Alfred… creo que no importa…—suspiró el inglés mientras limpiaba una copa.

—¿Por qué? ¡El infierno es feo! ¡Nos picaran el trasero con un tridente! ¡Yo no quiero que me piquen el trasero con un tridente!

Arthur suspiró dejando de lado la fina pieza de cristal junto al paño, luego miró al preocupado americano ser conciente que sus pecados carnales quizá los llevarían a la irremediable perdición, pero eso a Arthur no le importaba ya que…—No importa Alfred… ¿Sabes porque?

—¿Por qué? —no comprendía.

—Porque aunque estemos en el infierno… Ambos estaremos juntos en él. —le dijo apartando un poco la vista.

Alfred sonrió dulcemente ante aquella frase para besar suavemente en los labios al inglés, después de todo, en su relación no había sólo deseo, también había cariño, amor, humildad, "las virtudes" capitales estaban presentes en ellos también.

Lujuria, ira, gula, pereza, envidia, avaricia, soberbia. ¿Qué importaba pecar?, sí, era un héroe, pero más amaba a Arthur, a ese ser que tomó su corazón abruptamente para no devolvérselo nunca más, hasta el final de sus días, Alfred lo podía asegurar.

Porque Arthur era su mayor tesoro, aquel que le cautivaba en un placer inimaginable, el objeto de sus obsesiones, el ser de sus más oscuros secretos y de la sonrisa más lujuriosa que había visto nunca.

Porque Alfred pecaba, o sí, lo hacía. Por Arthur lo haría siempre.

Volvería una y otra vez del infierno, no importa cuanto, con tal de seguir teniendo al objeto de sus pecados, al ser que más amaba, a su amado Arthur.

* * *

><p>Haggg, eso. Esta es una forma diferente de narrar semi-lemons, un poco más no sé, no tan gracioso sino más "sensual", no sé que opinaran de ella, a mí me gustó escribirla y podría hacer más semi-lemons similares.<p>

**_¿Cuál es tu pecado capital favorito?_**

_Si te gustó y el fic o el US/UK es tu malvado pero eterno vicio y pecado capital di "LUJURIA" ;D_


End file.
